


Let's talk

by FairyNiamh



Category: Blind Dating (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Danny explains his turn ons and at least one turn off.





	Let's talk

A lot of people have asked me, 'Do I masturbate?' Which is a ridiculous question. Because yes, I do. Of course, there is always one smart ass to ask if that is why I'm blind. How stupid, I was born blind, but that doesn't stop the sarcastic, 'No, seeing your mother naked made me blind' comeback.

Probably not the best of insults, but hearing the idiots rant, chuckle, or offer me sympathy (because they had seen their parents naked) was always good for laughs at the moment and at a later date.

Being blind doesn't mean that I don't feel the urges. It just means I have different triggers. For some men (and women) it's a woman's (or man's) physical attributes. (S)he's so hot. Did you see XYZ on him/her?

Yeah, not my gig.

A person's voice. Their scent. Their kindness. Yeah, those are my turn ons. I could listen to Marilyn Monroe, Catherine Zeta-Jones, and Scarlet Johansson all day long, and possibly cream my pants. However, when I a feeling really naughty, I will put in Some Like It Hot and masturbate with a silk scarf.

Just like anyone with a physical disability, I have my ons and offs. Stupid questions are on my off switch. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date with a silk scarf. No, I don’t care what color it is. It feels nice, and that is all that matters.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not blind. However, I can do lots of research and ask. :)


End file.
